Nostalgia Of A Mapler
by ChaoOverLord
Summary: Just some One-shots from my memories when I play MapleStory, hope to bring a smile to others if they remember amusing time when they played.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory, don't go after me I just have a character full of stuff composed of 1s and 0s

Kerning City.

"Hey Tom why are we here again?"

The magician with a red banana F3 as the warrior stares at him with a clueless expression, wondering why they standing around and why so many people were around the sewer area.

"Cuz the KPQ gives good shoes and decent …and use my username LordJerky u butthead"

Shouted LordJerky as he F5 then add the crying face Smashiman to his party. "Seriously I don't know how people earn millions let alone billion meso but u can get overall dex 10% so easy 1M if ur lucky."

"FK yeah let do this, we just need two more…oh hey Bluejess" , the warrior said noticing the female archer that was a friend of theirs ."you want to do KPQ?"

"…FK you guys"

"…" smashiman use a crying emotion followed by jerky using a F3 smirk

"…Classy…so what crawl up ur butt?"

"Sigh sorry, just stress and besides KPQ isn't that good for me now, "explain the archer. "God I have so many scrolls and no Nx for a shop so I am just going to just repeat for a while."

The two players smile and said their goodbyes for quest for their smexy slime shoes and free 1m dex overalls scrolls. It was not all smiles and rainbows as Jerky twitch staring at his computer at remembering some annoying instances.

* * *

 _*FlashBlack*_

 _Attemp 1_

"Smash…we been here for 4mins already why are you not done!?" Scream Jerky as the other 2 teammates show their displeasure at the Alternating Smirking and crying Smash. 2mins later after the other player left smash admits his fault saying he had 10 tickets instead of 8 for his question, seems he was confident and never knew that you could be a mage at level 8 compare to the other jobs.

" _opps…teehee my bad'_

"… _you are lucky I ran out of summon bags on my other character"_

Attempt 5

"Ok we got our shoes now it ur turn, kill that slime!" stated Jerky as they watch Smash walk to the weaken slime king.

"psh meet your maker slime, prepare thy death upon my blade" he run for speed and jump before freezing midair just before the slime then failing normally as the slime kill the warrior.

"…lol?"

" what happen 0.0?"

"…"

Jerky shook his head at the screen, thankful his computer was not crude as he process to avenge his friend's death from the combination of lag and slime mob.

 _End FlashBack_

* * *

Bluejess, Jerky and Smash crowd around the KPQ area as Jerky watch his friend tease people by dropping his 10% Dex scroll and picking it up before anyone could take it.

"you know I will laugh if you lag again"

"ha don't count on it, I am too pro for these noobs" gloat lv 29 The warrior causing other player to shout curse at him or telling him to drop it again. Just as Jerky was about to suggest finishing things off to get their 2nd job a circle of flame appear in the air Causing him to F5 for the yelling/angry expression.

"RUN"

"…FML"

"?"

Good news Jerky warning managed to save his friend. Bad news Him and Bluejess got slaughter as a Barlog appear and kill all nearby player to pieces. Well that was annoying and somewhat embarrassing but at least his death and exp loss was not in vain.

"WTF,"Shouted the warrior. "Don't worry I will avenge you guys"

Welp he spoke too soon as he F3 at the crying expression of Smash and their archer friend F7 then told the warrior that he sucked. They both watch with amusement as their friend defame the culprit and proceed to use up all her character to defame the high level player urging the victims to follow the same action like the sheep they were.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Just a One-shot of some of my memories in Maple ,might do more but anyways hope you enjoy it XD**


	2. Adventure To Orbis

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory. If I did the game would have so much roll back lulz

"So we take this ship and we can go to Orbis?"

"Yup basically, my pal here needs some bodies that she can use to make a guild" Jerky the ice/lightning mage answered the warrior smash, as he point to some random female pirate who ask if they wanted to come with her to make a guild.

"…we are all going to die…"

"Why? Is Orbis a high level place?" asked Smash as is stare in confusion at their archer friend statement.

" Psh ignore her, let just get on the ship" said Jerky, smirking at the memory of the last time him and the archery let to Orbis. Good times, good times.

* * *

~10 minutes later~

"Is it here yet?" shouted Smash for the 23th time then smirk as the player finally moved. Jerky just disappeared into the ship followed by the rest of their party. Jerky watch as Smash jump around happily at the sights of the flying ships asking the other players about why they are going to claim that they will protect them. BlueJess gave him a dirty look.

"If I end up dying I am going to defame you so hard…"

"welp bye looks like the barlogs are here XD" Jerky left them to their fate, laughing all the while his friends freak out asking him to help in their buddy chat.

"…so I am guessing they don't know about the door?" asked the pirate, wondering why the rest of their party is still outside. Jerky simply smile as his answer.

One minute passed before bluejess came in with her angry face and defame him by one point. Smash on the other hand was shouting about justice and avenging the fallen players last time he peeked outside.

"Isn't this a fun time guys?"

"T_T why didn't you guys help?" asked Smash when he told them that he died. Jerky got to admire his courage at trying despite the level gap.

"Great job moron now we have to wait for Smash to get to orbis", Shouted Bluejess.

"Meh, worth it. Just watch some T.V or something while we wait," smirked Jerky. Life was good, sure he had to wait a while before logging out but the act of trolling requires some sacrifice.


End file.
